The Road Less Traveled
by MissMandyPandy
Summary: After a big fight with Sam, Quinn breaks up with him, and goes to her friends Santana and Brittany for comfort. After relaying her whole relationship, Santana reminds her of something important, that seems to be left out. Love.   Fabrevans, and Brittana.


**A/N: This is my very first Fabrevans fanfic. It is indeed a futurefic. I hope you like it, please review, subscribe, blah blah blah. You know the drill. I'll try to update some of my stories, but I make no promises. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>At twenty five, Quinn had thought she would have been married, and settling down. Maybe even pregnant with her first, or second, considering Beth was the first kiddo she had. Never in her life had she thought for one moment that at twenty five, she would be sitting on the couch that belonged to her two best friends, who were in fact married, crying over a break up that she had been the cause of. Of course, maybe if Sam hadn't shown such little in her career field, or rather, if he'd spent less time his work buddy and ex girlfriend, Mercedes, they'd still be together. She was unhappy in the relationship, so she ended it. And that was how Quinn ended up sitting on Santana and Brittany's couch on her Saturday night.<p>

Brittany scratched her head and brushed some hair out of her face. Quinn and Sam had always seemed so- Perfect. Why they broke up confused her. Of course, she was also tired, seeing as how it was too late for anyone's sanity to spared. "I don't understand, Q. You always seemed so happy. Why break up with him?" A small frown appeared on Brittany's face, as she closed her eyes, her head beginning to fall with sleep.

Santana, sitting between the two, allowed Brittany to lay her head on her own lap, "Shh baby, go to sleep. Aunty Tana will handle this." Santana had always been a night owl as it was, so being up was easy. She just hoped she'd be able to awake with the little one in the morning. Reaching across the table, she poured two glasses of wine, handed one to Quinn, and grabbed the tissue box off the corner stand. "I have to say, I don't understand why either. What happened exactly?"

After taking a tissue and blowing into it, Quinn then took another and dabbed at her eyes. She quickly tossed them in the waste bin Santana had held up, and sat back into the cushions, taking a sip of wine before beginning to explain. "Well, Sam has been spending a lot of time with Mercedes, and that wouldn't be such an issue if back in college-"

Santana's hand was in her face. Quinn frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Excuse me, Santana, did I say something to offend you?"

"Honey, if you want this story to make sense, you're going to have to start from back in Junior year, when you met," Santana shook her head, shrugging her shoulders a bit.

"Well, it all started when he moved to Lima. We all know how money was an issue after Junior year, and he moved, but it had been an issue then, too. It was the only job available. As soon as he started, I knew he was there for me. Almost like my own personal angel. He was there to save me from the mess my life had become after the whole Beth thing. The day after we sang that duet, he gave me this ring. It was a promise ring.

"I thought he was proposing at first. It was really sweet. Then the next day we went on our first date. It was initially the free dinner we won, but I made him pay. A gentleman's duty, right?" Quinn stopped to find a smile on her face. Was this supposed to happen?

Santana nodded, urging her to continue.

"Well, you really know how the rest of our relationship went. Do I have to continue?" Quinn asked, feeling a little groggy herself.

Santana shook her head, "No. But I do want to know why you cheated."

Quinn sighed, "I had commitment issues. I couldn't stay with him, even though I wanted to. And Finn was such a temptation. Especially since he was the shit. You know? I was so determined to be popular, I let myself go." Santana nodded, taking a sip of wine. "Right after that first kiss with Finn, I regretted it. Finn was never the one. I was so mad at myself. But it was like an addiction. Cheating, was my cocaine.

"The rest of my year went downhill from there. Sam and Mercedes got together, and my heart raced with jealousy. Every day I saw them together," Quinn shook her head. "It killed me inside." She took a big drink from her glass, and set it on the coffee table. "Summer came around, and Sam's family moved. I have to say, it made me happy at first. They were broken up. But then I realized, it meant he was _gone. _That was crushing. Then I did that whole, pink hair, piercing, cigarette thing."

Santana shuddered at the memory. Quinn nodded briefly in agreement.

"It was only because of Shelby and Beth that I got myself back together. That ended up being a dead end, but I hadn't known that. In my mind, I really thought I could get her back. Now I visit her once a year, which is great. The best I could ask for, to be honest. But to continue with my story, when I heard Sam was back in town, my heart skipped a beat. The one guy I had actually loved was back. But, he wanted Mercedes.

"Fortunately, when prom rolled around, he asked me. And not as his second choice, he asked me first. My whole world seemed at peace. We went to prom, it was magical. I didn't get crowned queen, but I didn't even care. I was too happy just being in Sam's arms."

Santana smiled, remembering that year. Brittany had won. She looked down at her angel, the not so bright blonde sleeping in her lap. Santana smiled before nodding again.

"After I got accepted into Yale, Sam applied. The day we got the letter saying he was accepted he got drunk and went skinny dipping. It was the most fun I had during my whole high school years. That summer, we spent careless hours doing nothing. The night of the fourth of July, we finally decided to do _it._ It was a big step for us. But after that, we kind of began sort of sex-crazed animals. We did it on the kitchen table, in the pool, in the tube slide at the park, in the bathroom of the super market. It was insane," Quinn's cheeks had warmed, and she was glad it was dark, for she could be certain they were bright pink.

Santana's chuckle made Quinn giggle a bit herself, but she continued the story, "After that summer, we sort of lost the urge to be, well, insane. College started, and it sort of swamped me. I wasn't expecting to do anything hard. It almost ended our relationship. We hadn't gone on a date in months, because we'd been studying. Fortunately, that ended when Christmas came around, and we finally got to talk without fear of falling behind in school."

"After that horrible first semester, we got ourselves on track, balancing our relationship, school, and work perfectly. It stayed that way all through college. Then, after we graduated with bachelor degrees, mine in Performing Arts, his in Special Education, I started looking for roles. Shockingly enough, I got a role almost immediately after graduating. I got cast Galinda in Wicked on Broadway. Yes, Broadway. No, it didn't sell as well as it did with Kristin and Idina, but it sold. Of course, guess who got cast Elphaba? Rachel," Quinn smirked and shook her head. It was funny. Rachel had gone to NYADA, like everyone had thought she would, then got her first role in a play called Spring Awakening. She had done so much work to get to Elphaba, and Quinn had gotten Galinda with hardly any work. It still gave her a chuckle.

"Sam and I moved to New York right away, and he found a job as a teacher for dyslexic students in a middle school downtown. Things were awesome for us! Wicked sold out. Sam was a hit at work. We threw a couple parties, made a couple premieres. Magazine covers. I made it on magazine covers. It was pretty amazing. Then Wicked went on tour. Rachel went with, but I stayed in New York. I couldn't risk my relationship anymore than I already had. That year I ran into you two again, remember? Brittany had called me to set up an interview for The New York Times."

Santana nodded, "I remember that! I'd wanted to send you a message on Facebook earlier, but I kept forgetting." Santana refilled her glass, and Quinn's. "That was also the year Sam ran into Mercedes again, though, right?"

Quinn glared. "Mhm." Mercedes had been offered a job as the choir teacher for the same school, and ran into Sam one day. That's when the lunches started. Sam went out with her every day for lunch. It pissed Quinn off. "They started hanging out. A lot. Too much for my liking. She was the cause of our first real fight. After five years of no big fights, she was the cause of our first one. I remember I left. I packed a bag, and went to Rachel's house, since she'd left me a key to check up on her pets while she was on tour. I came back the next morning though, and we made up. He said he'd try harder to spend less time with _her_ and more time with me."

Santana nodded, "As it should be."

"Agreed," she scoffed and finished off her second glass. "Then my twenty third birthday came around. Sam threw me the best surprise party ever. You ever there," Quinn nodded and pointed to Santana. "But it was really after the party that was the best part. He put rose petals on the bed, and got wine, and lit candles. It was the most romantic thing ever. We had the best night.

"Things continued to go pretty smoothly. Every few months, we fought. Usually about Mercedes. Once though, after I ran into Puck at an audition, and we went out for lunch, Puck was the cause of our fight. Puck had become a Record Manager for a big record label in New York. Regardless of how upset us revisiting made Sam, we continued to hang out. Fortunately, it lead to my own album. It was a self titled album, and honestly the only album I ever plan to have. I'd much rather stick to acting.

"After Puck flew off to L.A., things went back to the way they were, and Sam even laid of off hanging out with Mercedes. Until last month. Last month, he planned a week long vacation with her and another teacher. I mean, it's really just the choir kids going to their sectionals, but he's going with her! For a week! Without me to watch them."

Santana cut her off, "Quinn, baby, do you really think Sam would cheat on you?"

Quinn shook her head. "No. He's been faithful for seven years. I really don't think he would, but-"

"But what?"

"Never mind. I'll just finish my story," Quinn sighed, and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Well, at dinner, I mentioned how I got this audition for this big Broadway play. He didn't say a thing. And in fact for the last few months, he hasn't given a damn about my career. Even when I show the utmost interest in the freaking kids that get their p's and b's confused, he couldn't be happy for me when I got an audition for a big Broadway play. And on top of that, when our anniversary came the month before last, I made this big bouquet, and a giant painting that covered a canvas as big as our wall, and he barely said a word about it."

"Why? That's so unlike him," Santana murmured. Normally she wouldn't care, but Quinn was clearly upset.

Quinn shrugged, "Not a clue. Then, right after that happened at dinner, Mercedes called. I answered it, and she said she wanted to talk to Sam. _Privately._ I was so pissed. I handed him the phone, and I went upstairs to gather my bags. Then there was a fight. The biggest fight we have ever had. I let out everything. He let out everything. Four five hours it continued. Then I gave up. I couldn't keep fighting. My chest was aching from the mean things he'd said, and I could see the pain on his face from the harsh words I'd thrown at him. I put my bags in the car, and came here."

"Let me just ask you one thing. When I say the name Sam Evans, what's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"Love," Quinn couldn't help it. When she looked at all the good times they'd had; ice skating, the ball dropping on New Year's Eve every year, the parties they threw, the late night talks they'd had, time, and time again. The only way she could look at, no, think of Sam Evans, was as the man show belonged with.

"Well," Santana shrugged. "Tell me, Quinn. Why exactly _did_ you break up with Sam?"

"Because-because he showed no interest in my job," Quinn frowned.

"What about that congratulations cake _he_ made last month?"

"I forgot about that," Quinn whispered.

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Remember why you got that brand new car sitting in the driveway of my house? Remember _who_ bought it for you?"

"Sam did. As a Christmas present. Because he was so proud that my album made the charts all year."

"And why else did you break up with him?"

"Because he's always talking about Mercedes."

Santana stood up, lifting Brittany to the other couch. "What was the last thing he said about Mercedes?"

"H-he actually never mentioned her at dinner. Or, or ever, really."

"Quinn, tell me again, why did you break up with Sam?"

Quinn bit her lip, and wiped a tear from her eyes. "I-I don't," she started crying, and Santana wrapped her arms around her. "I don't know!" she bawled.

Santana stood up, and held Quinn up by bother her shoulders. "Then go back to your apartment, and get your man back!"

Quinn ran to the door, and slipped her feet into the heels she'd stupidly worn. "Thank you, San."

Santana nodded, and with a weary smile, nudged Brittany and lead her back to bed, "Not a problem, Q."

The blonde ran to her car and eagerly hit the gas. She ran red lights, and drove through puddles; nothing was going to get in her way. As she pulled into the parking spot that she had pulled out of a little over an hour ago, she ran up the stairs of her apartment building, and fiddled with the key. She couldn't get it. It wouldn't work. She was starting to become worried, when the door opened, and a strong pair of hands were on her waist, her lips suddenly embraced by the rough lips she found so familiar. Her dainty arms wrapped around Sam's neck, as they kissed, tears of joy streaming down her face. After he pulled away, she began showering his face with kisses. "Oh baby, I'm sorry. Let's never fight again. I want you. I love you. Please, Sam. Take me back."

Sam laughed a little, "Quinn, I've always been yours. Just because you break up with me, doesn't mean my heart doesn't still belong to you."

Quinn laughed through her tears, "I love you so much."

"I love you more, beautiful," Sam unwrapped one arm from her waist and shut the door. Leading her to the couch, he pulled her onto his lap. "I need to tell you why I've been, to quote you 'ignoring you and spending all my time with Mercedes.' Three months ago my dad died. I didn't want to tell you, because I didn't want to bring you down. I've been so distracted, I hardly gave you an ounce of attention. And Mercedes, she's been helping me cope, and helping me plan a trip to go see Mom. They had him cremated, and we're going to sprinkle his ashes into the ocean when summer comes in a few months."

Quinn held in tears, but her bottom lip quivered. "I wish you'd told me."

Sam smiled softly, and kissed her cheek, "I didn't want you to worry about me." Tears started to flow down Quinn's cheeks. "Oh, gorgeous, don't cry. You can't cry." His thumb wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry, Sam. You're just so, perfect. I love you. Let's pretend tonight never happened, and go cuddle in bed. Yeah?" her big hazel eyes looked up at him hopefully.

Sam nodded and laughed, "Sure can, princess." Quinn giggled a little at the name, but also because Sam had suddenly swooped her into his arms and was running to the bedroom singing super hero music. Quinn tossed her heels on the floor before he placed her gently on the bed.

As he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her tiny figure, she took a deep breathe. 'His scent, his words, his beautiful blonde hair. The way his arms are around me. Why would I ever want anything else?' Quinn thought to herself before drifting into a peaceful sleep next to the man she once again knew was her, happily ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review. ;) <strong>


End file.
